Black or Granger?
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: "Hermione.Hermione Marlene Black.My baby,you grew into such a beautiful,clever,girl.Your mother would be so proud." Hermione stared at her father for a while.Then her face broke into a huge grin. WARNING:MAY PROVOKE TEARS IN PARTS FOR EMOTIONAL READERS!
1. The Dream

**The Dream**

The two continued yelling in the feild after a family picnic had been whimper of a small,brown-haired girl caught the attention of the picked her up.

"It's OK, 's got you."

The woman turned on her heel and began walking her husband,her life,her .

"Come on,Marlene,don't do this to me."

"I'm not ready,for this,Sirius."

With that,Marlene Black walked man stared at the small girl who reassembled her mother,but had her father's untameable curly hair.

It was almost midnight when he finally couldn't cope with a five year old he carried her to the closest Muggle house and put her down on the steps,tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy loves you,Hermione.I'm so so sorry."

He drew his wand.

"_Obliviate."_

Then he rang the doorbell and escaped into the night,leaving a confused and upset girl on the steps as she cried...

Hermione Granger awoke with a start.


	2. Letters and Running Away

**Here's chapter two.I'm continuing cos you little babbu's wanted me 's your chapter,now I need to sleep.:)))))**

Hermione 'd been having the same dream for five nights in a row just coulnd't figure out what it meant,and she was really good at figuring things sat up slowly,knowing if she fell asleep she'd have more nightmares about the same man and woman and little had already guessed the little girl was most probably the man and woman weren't her was what confused sat there,thinking about what she could do could go to sleep again,and wake up again five minutes later and probably get no sleep for the rest of the eventually decided she should write to Harry,as he was probably an expert on this kind of 'd had that many nightmares and weird dreams,she was suprised he hadn't just got really frustrated and killed his dream self by Harry's a very tolerant got out of bed and sat at her pine desk,which was littered with quills,bottles of ink,parchment (written on or otherwise),and many various books of Muggle fairytales and classics,and old shcool got one of the half empty bottles of ink and a spare school quill,and also a clean piece of paused with her quill above the top of the would she write this? She sighed and decided to write it straight out.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have a kinda problem.I know your good with things like this.I had this... wasn't exactly a nightmare,more of just a strange,possibly symbolic was about a man and woman and a little girl.I think the little girl was the man and woman aren't my mum and the dream starts its a picnic,and I'm not really much worried about they start arguing and the woman walks man picks the girl up,and puts her on a doorstep,then obliviates her.I have no idea what this is 's lucky Hedwig's still here resting from delivering your last 's absolutely OUTRAGEOUS that your Aunt and Uncle are still treating you that should tell Dumbledore or Mrs. it took me so long to write back.I've had a lot to think about lately.I hope you don't think I'm writing just because I have an know I wouldn't do that.I miss you a to hear from you soon._

_From,_

_Your loving best friend,_

_Hermione_

She read it through over and over ,that sounded was perched on the curtain bar,sleeping.

"Hedwig!" She called softly,not wanting to wake her parents.

The snowy owl awoke with a start and hooted reproachfully.

"Don't go moody on me,I only want you to take this to Harry." Hermione whispered.

Hedwig held out her leg obidiently,even though she looked tied the letter to her leg with a little spare ribbon,and watched as the owl took of out of the window,looking like a gloomy white knife cutting through the pitch black,suprisingly cold summer shivered as a especially freezing gust of wind blew through the open teenager shut it and decided she better try to get some more sleep,even though she knew it would do no good.

Hermione woke to pecking on her opened her eyes wearily and glanced over at the .

_Wow,that was quick_,she thought as she approached the opened it and Hedwig flew in,dropped the letter on Hermione's already cluttered desk,then flew to the curtain rail and resumed the sleep she had been hoping to have the night walked over to the desk and ripped open the top of the letter delicately with the top of her unfolded it and began to read Harry's semi-tidy scrawl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your last letter suprised me quite a ,because I recieved it in the middle of the night and two,because I never thought someone like you,who knows EVERYTHING,to come for advice to dreams,huh? strange the way you decribed ,you told me once your parents have no baby pictures of you,so maybe these people are your long lost parents...? I don't know,I'm no good at advice. About the Dursleys,well,I can deal with it.I have for thirteen years,Hermione,and I'm not going to whine to Dumbledore now.I wouldn't 's OK you replied late,I don't expect letters every second just because I didn't recieve any last year.I can't really give you much advice with your I said before,I'm no good at might as well do what I do : Accept it as a fact of life and move I couldn't be much help.I miss you too, ,I need to learn how you stay calm all the Marge is coming over for A WEEK! I might as well just die 's fat,ugly,absolutely unreasonable and I hate hates me too.I'm still a little bad about the accidental magic,so I need to learn to controll it._

_Missing you,_

_Harry_

Harry's letter made Hermione smile a one thing she didn't like,three words that stuck in her head ; _I wouldn't dare._She point was,he shouldn't even know how it feels like to be he took always took knew she couldn't keep it up much longer,knowing her best friend was getting not telling a knew he wouldn't ,she knew alright,and it angered couldn't tell Ron because Mrs. Weasley has a temper that matches her course,the boys in Harry's dorm always question about the bruises and just says he's he's NOT FINE! She really got frustrated about 'd tried and tried and tried but he only told he'd told even Neville,the guy would go straight to Dumbledore,because he doesn't like it at all to see his friends in had turned to she'd kept his secret,but she didn't want wanted to just, get up on a table in the breakfast hall,look at Harry and scream : YOUR NOT BLOODY FINE!

His advice wasn't much good,but Harry fails when it comes to ,his idea caught her._Maybe their your long lost parents._ She hadn't really thought about ,that's wasn't the calmest person to ask for advice about knew Harry couldn't controll his accidental comes like his anger does: stared around,deciding to read until she was ready to think about found _Oliver Twist_ which was the book she'd been reading somehow,on this occaision,little Oliver and his adventures couldn't intrest didn't gasp when Oliver got re-stolen by Nancy,like she usually would,or cry at Nancy's death when she realized she was actually a good just flicked through,taking none of it in until eventually...

"Hermione! Breakfast!"

"Coming Mum!" Hermione called downstairs,glad to get away from her own lingering way down the stairs she was hit by the tempting odur of cooking was obviously making bacon butties AGAIN just to prove to Mum that he could do she couldn't taste the bacon because she was too busy being the other guy.

Harry sat on his was strange of her last letter he could almost SEE her stuttering and annoyed him that she was still was ,he wasn't but he wasn't going to tell her that just couldn't deal with needed to or couldn't live like where could he run? He couldn't get to Ron or Hermione or supposed he could fly? He only knew his way to Diagon Mr. Weasley was getting home there? No,he'd probably didn't even think about anything written there only thought was : I have to chucked everything he needed in his trunk,grabbed his broom and slowly creeped downstairs ,skipping the bottom step because he knew it kept one hand on his trunk,the other on his pocket which held his wand,just in opened the door soundlessly,then banged it shut and ran for his was slowly than usual because of his trunk,but he was fast, ran until his feet couldn't carry he collapsed on a curb,breathing was gonna be a LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGG night.

**Sorry I had to end this here,don't really know how much I wrote .Make me you guys :)**


End file.
